Sticky Fingers
by Bri Secret
Summary: Rikku works at a theater and needs some help, the only person that can help her is Gippal, much to her annoyance. AU, possibly OOC. Other pairing include: BaralaiXPaine and TidusXYuna
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey so this is a one shot, it does have a lemon so if you don't like it, don't read it. BTW its AU and the characters may be OOC.**_

It was about two months ago that I started my job at the theater, most of the time it was fun. But on those rare days, like, today, that I got the worst shift was it boring. Today I had once again gotten the vending shift. Basically what we have to do is clean up the area where everyone gets their drinks and butter for their popcorn and keep it clean. We also have to sweep up any popcorn spills and mop up any soda spills also to keep the napkins and straws stocked. Along with vending I also have to keep the women's restroom clean which involved wiping down the counters, replacing paper towels and toilet paper also checking all the stalls sweeping up anything on the floor and flushing any toilets that need to be flushed (thank God we have automatic flushers). Doesn't sound like a hard job, right? Well you are right, it's easy, extremely so. However its soooo boring.

I looked over my vending area, upon seeing it clean decided to check on the restroom. I entered the girl's restroom and turned to the right to face the sinks. I tore some paper towel and began to wipe down the black counter. I wiped down the counter space around the two sinks closest to the door first then when I was wiping around the third sink I threw out the paper towel and took a moment to check out my appearance in the mirror. I made a face, I hate this uniform. It makes everyone look so shapeless, we have to wear a long sleeve white button up shirt tucked into black slacks, black shoes are also required and a black belt and to top off this fabulous outfit we are required to wear a bright red bow. While we don't have much choice in clothes we do have free range over our hair and make-up. Today my hair was held back in a ponytail. I did a quick make up check and fixed a smudge in my lip-gloss then continued down the bathroom checking stalls, coming out the door on the other side.

I have already been here for seven hours of my eight hour shift. And now that I'm at the end of my shift I need to go check on the bibs.

"Great," I sighed. The bibs were bags of syrup placed in a box for lifting that when mixed with water made soda. There are many things that are bad about having to change these, the first being that they weigh about thirty pounds each and most of the time when I work the ones on the top shelf need to be changed the most. If the ones on the lower shelf need to be changed then usually I can do it myself, but I just can't lift a bib above my head to reach the top shelf. The other bad thing about changing bibs is that the syrup always leaks out of the bags and hoses and gets everywhere, on my shoes sometimes my sleeves and always on my hands. I hate having sticky hands.

I entered the break room where the bibs on my side were located. The bibs were lined up against the back wall behind the table. Nobody was in the break room since we were about to close and I was one of the last people here. I pushed against the boxes trying to lift them up, testing their weight. If I couldn't lift them they didn't need to be changed, if I could, depending on how light they were, they probably needed to be replaced with a new box.

Just my luck, tonight the entire top shelf needed to be replaced. Now I need to go find someone to help out. I exited the break room and went into theater one where there was yellow tape up to block entry to guests while it was being cleaned. I slipped underneath the tape and walked down the short hallway to look at the top of the stairs for someone. I found my friend Paine sweeping up some popcorn.

I smiled, "Hey Paine, can you help me with the bibs real quick?"

She ran her hands through her short silver hair, "No."

"Aw, why not?" I whined.

"Because after this, I'm off and I have a date with Baralai."

"It'll be really quick I promise!" I pleaded.

"No, I really don't want to get the syrup everywhere before my date. We are going to see a movie together."

"Oh, okay, well who else is on this side?"

She winced slightly, "Just…Gippal."

I made a face, Gippal and I didn't exactly get along, "Well who's left on the other side?"

"No one, Nooj took off early because he wasn't feeling well and Gippal offered to cover his side, so they sent him home."

I took a deep breath, in and out, thinking, "What about any senior staff?"

"Sorry Rikku, Yuna is stuck at Guest Services and Tidus has to do inventory."

"Dammit, I guess I'm going to have to ask Gippal, where is he?"

"Theater 4," Paine sent a sly smirk my way, "Have fun."

I ignored her and left the theater and headed towards the end of the hallway towards Theater four once again ducking beneath the yellow tape. Gippal was standing there at the end of the hall goofing around with Tidus.

"Hey Tidus I thought you were supposed to be doing inventory?"

"I am, I was just helping out Gippal because this theater was sold out for Breaking Dawn. I actually need to get back to that, see ya later."

I took this moment to admire Gippal as I followed him following Tidus out of the theater. His blond hair looked so soft that I wanted to run my fingers through it to test my theory. And his body, I believe he was the only one who actually looked good in this uniform. I could see the outline of his biceps and his shoulders, so wide.

"So Cid's girl, what did you want?" he called back to me.

The annoying nickname reminded me why I didn't want to ask Gippal for help. We've known each other since middle school and ever since he met my dad he's called me Cid's girl. But that's not the only thing he does that pisses me off. He constantly treats me like a child, puts me down, and is always teasing me over one thing or another.

"I need some help changing some bibs."

He smirked, "Tough enough to take down a handsy customer, but too weak to lift a couple of boxes."

I grinded my teeth, "First of all you know that I'm a speed fighter and used that guy's own weight against him, second of all, those bibs are heavy and awkward to carry. Third, I'm short so it's harder for me to reach the top shelf, plus I hate getting all sticky.

We entered the break room, "Fine, fine, I'll help you and just so you know I hate getting sticky too." We silently worked together to change all five bibs. I carried the type of soda to the table and unhooked the used bibs while he lifted the new ones and hooked them up to the hoses. It wasn't long before we were done and my hands were covered in syrup.

"Ugh. Now I feel all gross, but at least it only got on my hands."

"Nuh uh, Cid's girl, you got some syrup right…there," he reached towards me touching my nose and cheek with his sticky hands.

"Gippal! You ass!" I screamed, chasing after him trying to return the favor. I chased him a couple of times around the table, until I slipped in some liquidy substance on the floor. I was braced to hit the floor, but was surprised when a strong pair of arms caught me. Gippal had caught me and now his face was only inches from mine. I used this opportunity to exact my revenge, I swiped my hand across his face touching his nose, mouth, and chin. I went to move away before he did something else to me, but his arms held me tightly in place. I watched him warily as his tongue darted out to taste the syrup on his lips, "You know I've always wondered what the syrup tastes like." He looked at me with a foreboding glint in his eye.

"Wanna taste?" Before I got the chance to answer his lips were on top of mine. I squeaked and tried to squirm away, but he wasn't relenting his hold. After a little longer I relaxed into the kiss. I could taste the syrup on his lips and when he jerked me closer causing me to gasp into his mouth and he deepened the kiss I could taste something that was purely Gippal.

Why is he kissing me? Why am I kissing him back? And what is this feeling in my chest? I was asking myself these questions as his tongue rubbed sensually against mine until I felt his left hand brush against my breast. This light touch was enough to erase all thoughts from my head except the ones focused on getting him out of his clothes.

I reached up and unhooked his bow and started on the buttons of his shirt, un-tucking it from his pants as I reached the bottom. I was annoyed by his undershirt which barred me from touching him, I wanted to rip it off him, but settled with slipping my hands underneath, finally touching his bare skin. My fingers left a sticky trail as they traveled upwards, relishing in the feel of his skin and muscles as they contracted and twitched beneath my touch.

I was disappointed when his lips left mine and he pulled my hands out from underneath his shirt. When he pulled my shirt off over my head I just realized that he had also been working on my shirt and was just as annoyed with my undershirt as I was with his. As soon as I was free of my work shirt and undershirt his lips reconnected with mine. He guided me backwards until I hit the table and he lifted me up allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist causing our heats to come together. We moaned into each other's mouths. I pulled away sucking in air trying to get oxygen back in my lungs. While I concentrated on getting air past my swollen lips Gippal had gotten rid of his work shirt and undershirt and had begun to work on my belt and pants. I followed his lead and reached to unbuckle his belt. The button followed quickly and I shoved his pants down revealing his bright yellow boxers.

"That's my favorite color and to think I thought you didn't care," I said lifting myself up so he could remove my pants. He smirked when he saw the color of my panties, which matched my bra.

"Hmm, purple. I like it, but…" he pulled me close so his lips were next to my ear and his hand was on the clasp of my bra, "they still need to come off." He licked the shell of my ear and undid the clasp of my bra, a moan escaping my lips again. He slipped my bra off and began to kiss down my neck stopping at my breasts for a time before continuing down to my stomach. As he made his way farther down he pushed me to lie back against the table. He paused at my belly button dipping his tongue in sending more heat to the junction of my thigh. My breathing quickened when his tongue lapped against my lower abdomen right above the waistband of my underwear. I tried to hold in any sounds, but failed when his fingers stroked me though my panties then pushed it aside and dipped a finger inside of me, beginning to pump and adding a finger, then another. But this feeling was nothing compared to when Gippal added his tongue. The tip of his tongue played deliciously with my clit as he continued to pump his fingers, actually going faster. I felt that coil tighten in my lower stomach. I threaded my fingers through his hair, gently tugging to get his attention he looked up without pausing in his ministrations with his fingers.

"I…I'm gu…gonna come…" I managed to get out.

"Just let it go, Rikku." He returned to using his tongue to tease my clit and moved his fingers pumping so he re-entered me at just the angle to hit my g-spot. I came right then on his hand, digging my fingers in his hair, shoving his face closer to me, and screaming his name.

"Giiiippppaaaallll!"

Gippal pulled me close hugging me as he stroked me down from my high. Before he even removed his fingers from inside me I occupied his mouth with mine.

"I need you inside me, now!" I growled against his lips. I felt him smirk as I reached for his boxers to shove them down.

"What's with-Holy Fuck!" Tidus yelled after he noticed the position we were in and our state of undress. He scrambled to get out and slammed the door behind him.

"Way to ruin the mood Tidus," I groaned. I moved to start to gather my clothes trying to ignore the throbbing calling for Gippal to come inside me. But before I could get off the table Gippal's arms on either side of my body blocked me, "You know, we could continue this elsewhere, soon as we clock out."

I smiled and kissed his lips, "Just tell me when and where baby."

He moved away and began to get dressed, "My place, twenty minutes and if you like that underwear, don't even bother putting them back on, cause I'm just going to rip it off if you do."

With that he slipped out of the break room. I dressed and followed him out. I saw him talking to Yuna and licking his fingers. I blushed when I realized he was licking my cum off of his fingers, and right in front of Yunie.

I came up to them, "What are you doing?" I asked him harshly.

"I just got something sweet and sticky on my fingers and you know how much I hate being sticky. He looked at me with a knowing look and I could feel my face heat up even more.

"You okay Rikku? You look a little flushed." Yuna looked at me with concern.

"I'm fine Yunie." At least I will be once I get out of this place and meet Gippal back at his place, "Well I'm out. See ya later Yuna, Gippal." I shouldered my bag and ran for the car. I parked at Djose temple and walked across the lawn next door to Gippal's apartment. I took the elevator to the second floor.

I didn't even stop at my lack of key. I kneeled down and pulled out two bobby pins from my hair and put them into the keyhole. I fiddled around a little before the lock popped open. I did a quick happy dance then slipped inside and shut and locked the door behind me. I hid my stuff underneath the bed and slid underneath also. Just as I got comfortable I heard the door open and Gippal entered.

I heard him fumble around the room for a minute then go into the bathroom. I was out from underneath the bed before the water even started. I took off all of my clothes and eased the door open. At the sight of his naked back slick with water all thoughts of surprising him flew out the door and I just needed to be with him. I slipped my headband off, pulled my ponytail out, and undid my braids.

The steam felt good on my bare skin as I stepped into the shower behind him. I stifled my giggle at the fact that he hadn't noticed I was here yet. I poured some soap into my hands working it into a lather. I reached around him and grasped his penis and started to stroke it, the soap making my hand slide smoothly.

I grinned against his back, "Miss me?"

He turned around and pinned me against the wall, "You have no idea." He kissed me hard, his tongue exploring every part of my mouth. I pushed him back gently needing to get something out before I lost all coherent thoughts.

"Sorry about getting your fingers sticky."

He just laughed and kissed me again.


	2. Chapter 2

Paine's Story

**Okay so I liked how the last chapter went so... I decided to go ahead and write a little more. This however doesn't revolve around Gippal and Rikku's relationship, but rather Paine and Baralai's. Although it does also go a little bit more in depth with the G/R relationship. **

**Don't forget to review! :)**

I stood at theater 5 giving exit greetings, which basically means thanking guests for coming and spending a shit load of money. Since it was close to closing time there were only a few of us left. Me, Buddy, Rikku in vending and the team leader, Gippal. Being team leader basically gives Gippal the power to be in charge. He gets the walky-talky and decides who does what and when we get to go on break. Well he decides that for everyone else. With me, he leaves me alone because I do my job. Well that and because he is scared of me.

Gippal walked up after helping Buddy clean theater 8 and sending him home.

"Hey Paine, how full was the theater?"

"No more than 20."

"Good," he sighed, he looked down the hallway and his expression changed. I gazed at him a second more before recognizing the look on his face.

"So...made any moves on Rikku yet?"

"Huh...what...no, I don't know what you're talking about," he tried to deny it, but I've known since I reintroduced them last year that he's liked, maybe even loved Rikku since they were young, but recently with hormones running rampant in both their bodies, lust was added to the mix.

"Come on Gippal," I said as we walked into the theater to begin to clean it, "Be honest with me, I know you like her."

He rolled his eyes, then relented, "Yes okay, but it's moved past that, like, I have to have her and I don't mean as my girlfriend, though that would be nice, but I mean...did you see what she was wearing earlier?"

I covered my mouth trying to hold in my laugh. I had in fact seen what she was wearing. Her skirt was just long enough to cover all the important parts, her shirt had a plunging neckline, it went down below her belly button, showing off the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. The shirt was held together in the back by tied strings that i'm sure Gippal had been dying to untie. I swear if Rikku even does one more thing that is even remotely sexy, he's going to jump her bones.

"I'm just so frustrated, sexually and she's just too sexy for her own damn good."

Called it. " I know, did you see those guys looking at her."

Gippal's expression immediately turned angry, "I swear the next person to touch her like that will get a lot more than the wind knocked out of them."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. What exactly happened?"

"Well, she was mad at me for making a comment about her outfit and while we were distracted a guest came up behind her and squeezed her ass. Next thing I knew hse had flipped him onto his back using his own weight to bring him down," a goofy grin colored his face, "anyways it happened so quick I almost missed it." That grin of his widened a little, becoming almost lecherous, "After he got up I dragged him over to the officer and he was arrested for assault," his face darkened, "at least this one the law caught."

I raised my eyebrows, "Was there someone else?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I decided not to push it, obviously this was a deep wound.

We were silent for a little bit before Gippal spoke again, "So Baralai told me ou guys are going on a date today." I nodded. "Here. At the theater." I nodded, not understanding what he was getting at, "To see Arthur Christmas at 12:00..." I nodded again, still not getting it, "You guys are totally going to do it in the theater!"

"W-W-WHAT?" I stuttered, he had caught me off guard, which doesn't happen often. At all.

"I mean come one! Who goes to a kiddie movie that late when no else is going other than to hook up."

"Okay, wow, you really need to get some, so you'll stop assuming everyone else is getting some. Or living vicariously through other's sex lives." Although doing it in the theater would be interesting, the danger of getting caught... I shook my head, trying to make the sexy images of Baralai go away.

"Hey so Paine, if you could just get theater 1, you can go after that."

"Okay cool, have fun with Rikku," I left with a smile on my face.

When Rikku came into the theater asking for help with the bibs I knew she was going to have to ask Gippal and her thanking him with that pout of hers would send him over the edge. "Have fun," I told her as a sort of warning, but I don't think hse got the message.

As soon as I was done I went and clocked out and then went into the bathroom to change into my street clothes. After everything was in order I walked up to guest services to chat with Yuna while I waited for Baralai to show up.

We chatted for a few minutes before I recalled the conversation I had with Gippal. "Hey Yuna, can you tell me how many tickets have been sold for Arthur Christmas?"

"Sure, hold on...none have been sold, did you want to see it?"

"Yeah, me and Baralai. You think anyone else will buy tickets?"

"No, why?"

"No reason," Yuna gave me a quizzical look when she hands me the tickets and was about to ask another question when Tidus came up and interrupted.

"Whatever you do, DO NOT go into the break room."

I laughed, "So he finally did it."

"Yeah," Tidus answered, "but that doesn't mean I wanted to see it."

"At least someone is getting some finally," Tidus made a face at Baralai's comment, who I hadn't even noticed come up, "Ready to go?" I nodded.

"Wait, what? Who did what? What did you see? And who's getting some? Some of what?" I overhead Yuna ask Tidus as me and Baralai headed towards the theater. I shook my head at her naivety.

"Poor Tidus," Baralai said, I nodded, "So what movie are we watching, I forgot."

"Arthur Christmas," he made a face, "Don't worry, I think you'll like it."

We sat at the top of the theater and held hands through the commercials and trailers. When the light turned off completely and the movie started I disconnected our hands and moved to straddle his lap.

He gripped my waist, "Are you going to do to me what Gippal did to Rikku in the break room?"

I moved against him eliciting a moan from his lips, "Perhaps." I initiated a very heated kiss between us.

After we broke apart he continued kissing up my jaw line to my ear, where he nibbled on the lobe. I moaned at the feeling. "You know I think you're right, I am going to like this movie."

I smirked, "Told you." Then once again occupied his mouth with mine.

End


	3. Chapter 3

Tidus' Story

**Okay I just couldn't resist, I just had to put Tidus' and Yuna story in here too. Plus Tidus is like one of my absolutely favorite FF characters I just had too and his and Yuna's relationship is one of my fav FF relationships, so again I just had too. This one unlike the other two chapters revolves solely around Yuna and Tidus, whereas the other two were mostly about Rikku and Gippal. **

"What's with - Holy fuck!" I did not see what I think I just saw. No I didn't see my girlfriend's cousin naked about to pull down my nearly naked best friend's boxers in the fucking break room of all places. No, I did not just see that.

"Whatever you do DO NOT go into the break room," I told Yuna, Paine, and Baralai who had just walked up as well.

Paine laughed, "So he finally did it."

"Yeah," I shuddered, okay I did see, "but that doesn't mean I wanted to see it."

"At least someone is getting some finally" Baralai said with a pointed look at me and Yuna.

I made a face back at him that said, 'Don't say stuff like that, because now she is going to ask questions that I don't want to answer."

"Wait, what?" I glared at Baralai's retreating back as Yuna started her questioning, "Who did what? What did you see? And who's getting some? Some of what?"

I sighed, "I saw Rikku and Gippal together in the break room."

"Okay why wouldn't you want to see that? It's a sign they are starting to get along again."

"Oh they're getting along all right," I said under my breathe.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I noticed Gippal walking up to the counter. I walked further into the booth, I couldn't face either him or Rikku yet. "Hey, Nhadala, what's up?"

"Nothing much. So Rikku and Gippal finally got together?"

"Cool now maybe we can get some peace from them now that they are occupied with each other."

I laughed, "I hope so too." Finally something good coming out of this. I mean not that I don't want them to be together, they are like siblings to me and I want them to be happy, I just don't want to be witness during those kinds of moments.

"Hey Tidus, so explain it to me now, Gippal and Rikku were acting weird," Yuna called. I sent Nhadala home before I went back to Yuna.

"Okay, acting weird how?"

I took a drink, "Well when Rikku saw and asked Gippal about licking his fingers her face went really red when he said he got something sweet and sticky..." I choked on my water, "Are you okay Tidus?" Yuna asked as I coughed up the water in my lungs.

"I'm fine, just went down the wrong pipe."

"Tidus, please be serious with me and explain to me exactly what's going on." She had her serious face on and I relented.

"Rikku and Gippal were having sex in the break room when I walked in on them. And basically when Gippal was licking his fingers he was licking..." Yuna's face had gone bright red from me simply saying that they were having sex and I really didn't want to say this next part, but she wanted the truth, "...Rikku's cum off of his fingers. They both hurried out of here so fast probably because they were meeting up somewhere else to finish what I inturrupted." I finished the last part in a rush trying to not drag out our embarrassment.

Yuna turned away from me and began to type on the computer. I sighed knowing she wasn't really working, just too embarrassed to face me and I'm embarrassed when she gets embarrassed so... "Listen Yuna, you know talking about sex shouldn't be this embarrassing. I know you're still innocent when it comes to even talking about these things, but I mean come on, we're twenty-two, it shouldn't be like we are still in middle school still spelling out sex because we can't say it out loud. Sex is only a physical expression of love that one day I would like to share with you." I touched her shoulder, "I love you Yuna, I want to show you how much, now I would never make you do something you don't want to do, you must know this, but it doesn't mean that I still don't want it, don't want you, in that way."

She hugged me close to her, "I love you too Tidus."

We separated and then got back to work. It wasn't long before Brother came back down from upstairs and took up post at the counter, telling us to go home, he was the closing manager tonight.

I was going to head out the door to go home when Yuna called to me, "Hold on, I have to go to the restroom will you wait for me so we can walk out together." I didn't want her walking to her car alone at this time of night, who knows what kind of danger she could be in so I told her I'd wait.

Ten minutes passed before I realized she still hadn't come back. That was unusual. Many different kinds of scenarios began to run through my head, what if she slipped and fell and was now bleeding to death or some creep was waiting for a victim... I shook my head of the thoughts and decided to go make sure she was alright.

I hadn't even reached the door of the women's restroom when I was yanked by the back of my shirt into the family restroom and the door was shut and I heard the click of the lock.

"Wha-" a pair of lips pressed against mine and a tongue tried to push its way past my lips, I reached out blindly to flick the light switch and when I found it my gasp of surprise allowed her to slip her tongue in and rub it sensually against mine.

It was Yuna's tongue in my mouth right now and her lips on mine. I was too shocked and confused to do anything other than kiss her back as my mind raced trying to find an explanation for what was going on right now, while also trying to hide my growing erection from her.

Which was pointless since she rubbed her hand against it, I moaned into her mouth at the feeling of her hand on me. My mind was gone in that moment, I thought of nothing but her hand on my and her lips on mine.

One of her hands reached for mine and pulled it towards her, she held it to her chest depositing my hand directly on her left breast. I hesitated for a moment, but gave it a gentle squeeze just to test the waters. She gasped delightfully. I did it again a little rougher. And she responded in the same way.

It was when she began unbuttoning my pants that my rational mind came back to me. I pulled her hand away and when she tried to wriggle out of my grasp I tightly grasped both of her hands and pulled them together in between us, but so they weren't touching either of us.

"What are you doing?" she asked me.

"Stopping you."

"Why? Did you not like it?" I looked her in the eyes and saw tears building as the thought of me rejecting her ran across her mind.

"No! No I loved it, but-"

"Then why are we stopping?"

"Because, I'm not sure what's going on right now. Our relationship has never gotten this far before and I'm just wondering what changed."

"Well you said before that you wanted to ave this experience with me so I was letting you have it."

"Well when I said that I meant when you were ready not just because."

"But I am ready."

I looked at her face, determined with a trace of fear, I sighed, my penis was going to hate me for this later, "I don't really think you are."

Now her face turned angry and hurt, "I don't really think that's your decision to make."

"Okay. You can decide when you're ready, but" she tried to start what I had stopped, but paused when I added the disclaimer, "I'm not doing anything with you right now."

The anger disappeared from her face and more hurt replaced it, "So you're saying you don't want me."

"That's not what I'm saying, between my words before and the tent in my pants now I'd say that it's actually pretty obvious that I want you." her eyes glanced down before quickly returning to my face, "What I meant was, do you see where we are right now? Do you really want your first time to be in some dingy bathroom at work, a _family_ bathroom much less? I sure don't."

"Wait you're still a virgin?"

"Yeah, why would you think otherwise?"

"Well before I met you, you had all those girlfriends and were so popular that...I just assumed."

"Sure I had girlfriends but I never went that far with them, besides when I met you we were sixteen, really to have sex before at least sixteen is extremely irresponsible. And on top of that I never really felt all that strongly about any of them."

"You were never curious?"

"Hell yeah I was curious, I just wanted to wait for the right person... and while I think I've found her I'm not really sure." She looked at me quizzically, "You see she tried to take my virginity in a dirty bathroom," I whispered to her conspiratorially. She laughed. "Come on lets make ourselves presentable and we can go to my place and talk. You could even spend the night if you wanted, I'll sleep on the couch."

She nodded and smiled at me. We made our way to our separate cars, I walked her to hers and then headed to mine telling her to meet me at my place. She already had a key so she could let herself in.

Yuna was waiting for me on the sofa already having changed into her pajamas that she keeps here. I sat down next to her and draped an arm across her shoulders and we talked. We talked about a little of everything. Past experiences with exes and lots of other stuff too like work and friends. Even talked about Rikku and Gippal hooking up, both of us claiming it was only a matter of time. When I saw her start to yawn I brought up something that had been at the forefront of my mind since we got here.

"Yuna, what I said back at work was true. I do want to make love to you, but I really truly do want you to be ready and know that you're ready. I don't want you to do something that you may later regret just because you are doing it because I want it. You _are_ the right person for me and I don't mind waiting for you." I kissed her on the forehead. "Now off to bed. I got some z's to catch on this couch and I can see that you're tired too."

She stood up slowly and then extended her hand to me. I put my hand in hers confused as to what she was doing. She led me to my bedroom and to the edge of my queen-sized bed where she motioned for me to take a seat. I was going to ask her what she was doing when she stopped me from speaking before I even let out a syllable by placing her finger on my lips.

"Tidus, when you gave me that speech just now I realized something. That you are also the one for me and have been for a while. I also realized that as long as it's with you then I want to make love. I want us to grow together and learn each other's bodies together. I want us to be closer than we ever have before. I want this with you and I am ready. You don't have to wait anymore."

Throughout her speech she was slowly unbuttoning her shirt and when she said the last line she let the shirt drop away from her body allowing my eyes to peruse her naked upper body. A light blush colored her cheeks as my eyes looked over her perfect skin. I stood up to meet her and pulled her into a soft gentle kiss, she easily relaxed into my arms. I picked her up and laid her gently out in the middle of the bed.

That night there was no rush to our movements, no animalistic urges needing to be fulfilled at that exact moment. We took our time and learned each other's bodies well, each showing the other just how much we loved them. And my favorite part was that after we had each found our release she cuddled up close to me and I whispered in her ear, "I love you. Marry me?"

To which she replied, "Yes."

**To tell you the truth when i first started thinking about writing this chapter I didn't see it ending this way. It was going to have an ending very much similar to the first chapter's ending, still happy ( O.o ) but not quite as sweet. This one is much better in my opinion.**

**Review! :)**

**P.S. If you have any requests to see any certain pairings P.M. me or just stick the pairing in the review and I'll see what I can do. **


End file.
